Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * Scooby-Doo! DVD Collection * Hansel & Gretel * What's New Scooby-Doo? Opening Logos * Warner Home Video - A AOL Time Warner Company Opening Logos (cont.) * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. present * "Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire" * Written by: Mark E. Turosz * Starring the Voices of: ** Casey Kasem as Shaggy ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo & Fred ** Nicole Jaffe as Velma ** Heather North Kenney as Daphne * Based Upon the Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Music by: Gigi Meroni and Rich Dickerson * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Development & Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Produced & Directed by: Scott Jeralds Ending Credits * Edited by: Joe Gall * Starring the Voices of: ** Jeff Bennet as Jasper Ridgeway, Jack, Lifeguard #1 ** Kimberly Brooks as Luna ** Jennifer Hale as Thorn, Queen ** Tom Kenny as Harry/Stormy Weathers, Barry/Lightning Strikes, Lifeguard #2 ** Phil LaMarr as Daniel Illiwara, King ** Michael Neill as Russell/Dark Skull, Matt Marvelous ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Malcolm Illiwara, Yowie Yahoo, Crocodile ** Jane Wiedlin as Dusk * Casting & Voice Direction: Colette Sunderman * Assistant Production Manager: AJ Vargas * Animation Timing Directors: Cullen Blaine, Herb Moore * Storyboard: Jerry Eisenberg, James Fujii, Scott Jeralds, Eddie Lin, Tim Maltby, Samuel Montes, Sabastian Montes, Bob Onorato, Joe Sichta, Marcus Williams * Character Design: Scott Awley, Scott Jeralds * Prop Design: Mark Bachand * Background Key Design: Robert Harand, Bill Proctor * Background Paint: Tristin Roesch-Cole * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Eleanor Dahlen, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Linda Redondo * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Lotto Animation * Supervising Directors: Hee-Chul Kang, Jin-Chan Jung * Layout Directors: Hee-Chul Kang, Hyun-Woo Suh * Layout: Seoung-Gu Choi, Kab-Chun Jung, Tae-Sik Kang, Yong-Nam Park, Chul-Woong Lee, Yong-Kuk Huh, Kwan-Sik Kim, Young-Hwan Cha, Dae-Woo Lee, Dae-Hee Lee, Jin-Hie Choi, Seoung-Bong Lim, Gwang-Duk Hwang * Key Animation Directors: Chang-Jin Park, Jong-Il, Lee, Hyun-Sup Song, Ju-Chul Jung * Key Animation: Hun-Kook Park, Sung-Wan Kim, Tae-Sik Kang, Mi-Jin Shin, Jung-Man Yoon, Sea-Hee Lee, Ok-Mo Lee, Sung-Chul Kim, Seoung-Hoon Lee, Jae-Yong Chan, Dae-Kyu Huh, Mee-Hwa Park, Myung-Hwan Park, Sang-Taek Woo, Chang-Ho Park, Yu-Ree Han, Hee-Jue Kang, Jong-Jin Choi, Sung-Man Kim, Ok-Mee Lee, Sang-Sik Choi, Mee-Jung Jie, Hi-Hyun Han, Young-Won Chung, Seoung-Chul Lee, Dong-Jun Kim * Model Checkers: Eun-Ha Kim, Hyun-Ju Song * In Between Checkers: Tae-Ha Park, Jung-Sook Park, Chang-Suk Oh * In Between: Kyung-Hwa Jung, Mi-Hyun Woo, Hea-Sue Kim, Sung-Hee Chun, Se-Jung Jung, Yang-Hee Kim, Sang-Jun Oh, Eun-Jung Kwon, Hea0Suk Chue, Hea-Sue Choi, Kyung-Ah Lee, Myung-Sook Kim, Eun-Jung Choi, So-Young Yang, Han-Sook Park, Hyun-Sook Song, Sun-Young Kim, Eun-Sook Jung, Hea-Jung Kim, Ho-Soon Lee, Sun-Hea Kim, Moon-Ju Park, Rong-Gu Kang, Mi-Sook Han, Ah-Rume Kim, Min-Hee Lee, Jee-Na Lee, Kum-Hui Lee, Jin-Ha Kim, Kyung-Hee Kim, Myung-Jae Lim, Young-Jin Kim, Eun-Hea Lee, Min-Ja Kim, Eun-Mi Kim, Ju-Hyun Park, Hee-Kyung Choi, Kyung-Sook So * Final Checkers: Ho-Sun Shin, Ki-Seok Lee * Ink & Paint Checker: Mi-Hyun Ji * Ink & Paint: Ki-Yeon Kim, Jong-Sook Choi, Nam-Ryae Bae, Soo-Hyang Kim, Hea-Jung Jun, Jung-Hwa Kim, Yoon-Hee Kim, Jae-Deuk Kim, Sun-Woo Jung, Jung-Jae Rah, Yoon-Hee Kim, So-Eun Jung, Woo-Hyun Doo, Sun-Hee Kim, Su-Hae Yoon * Background: Yeon-Hee Kim, Eun-Hee Noh, Sue-Youn Kim, Hyun-Joo Kang * Camera: Hyung-Jung Yoo, Young-Jee Chun, Hye-Won Suh, Tae-Won Yoon, Jun-Min Park, An-Sook Jung * Editing: Jun-Min Park, Hyung-Jung Yoo * Translating: You-Mi Kim * Production Managers: Mi-Ok Kweon, Hoon Yoe, Won-Suk Choi, Hyun-Sook Hong, Mi-Sook Choi * Production Supervisors: Hyoung-Min Doh, Chae-Woo Lee * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collinsass * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Mark Keefer * Sound Effects Editor: Rick Hinson * Foley Walker: Sanaa Cannella * Re-Recording Facility: Salami Studios, LLC * Re-Recording Mixers: Greg Cathcart, Lance Wiseman * Online Editors: Bradford H. Keatts, Tony Tedford * Music by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Orchestrations by: Gigi Meroni * Music Edting & Preparation: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Song Recorded & Mixed by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Music Recording Facility: Intern Music Inc. Songs *"Scooby-Doo Where Are You?" Theme **Written by: David Mook and Ben Raliegh **Performed by: Krystal Harris **Courtesy of KBNHA, LLC. - a division of The Label * "Getaway Yeah" ** Written by: Rich Dickerson, Gigi Meroni and Carter Armstrong ** Performed by: Holland Greco ** Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. * "Hex Girls" ** Written by: Bodie Chandler and Glenn Leopold ** Produced by: Gary Lionelli and Bodie Chandler ** Performed by: Kimberly Brooks, Jennifer Hale and Jane Wiedlin * "Who Do Voodoo" ** Written and Performed by: Jane Wiedlin * Production Administration: Michael Diaz, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Maria Womack * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz, Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Dedicated to: William Hanna * In Memory of: Bob Onorato (1954-2002) * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-.C.I.C. * © 2002 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Warner Bros. Television Animation · An AOL Time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:Warner Home Video Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera